


Stormpilot Drabble

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, confession time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: Fluffy love confession drabble
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Stormpilot Drabble

"Ok, Finn. I can't do it anymore. I thought I was gonna lose you on that damn Destroyer. I love you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I've known for a while. Feeling's mutual."

"And you didn't think to bring this up? Spare me the misery of not knowing?"

"We all needed to focus on the fight."

"I hate that you're right. Ok. I can deal. So. Your big secret?"

"I've been knowing things a lot, like how people are feeling. I think I'm feeling the Force. I'd like Rey to train me."

"I might have to scream."

"Better idea. Kiss me."


End file.
